It Feels Like Magic
This article is about the episode. For the song, see It Feels Like Magic (song) It Feels Like Magic is the first episode of Season 1 of the 4Kids dub of Winx Club. It was followed by More Than High School. Plot A girl named Bloom is in the forest when her rabbit, Kiko, freaks out and takes her to an area where a fairy named Stella is fighting ghouls, destroying a few of them, and one of them is crushed by an ogre, Knut, who commands them. Knut knocks Stella to the ground and his ghouls pin her down and give him her scepter. Bloom tells her to leave him alone. Knut attacks Bloom, but she glows with bright light and knocks him to the ground. Without knowing how, Bloom destroys some of the ghouls with a fire barrier, and kills the last by smacking him into a tree with a stick. Stella tells Bloom she's got "Winx" and knocks Knut to the ground. When more ghouls attack, she destroys some of them, and Knut teleports out with the rest. Stella collapses, detransforming into a wingless appearance, and Bloom takes her home. Bloom is enemies with a girl named Mitzi, who is mean to her. Knut reports to the three witches he serves, the Trix. The Trix tell Knut to find Bloom, destroy her, and bring them Stella's scepter. Bloom tells her father Mike about Stella being a fairy, but he doesn't believe her. When Stella wakes up and says she came from the realm Solaria, Mike thinks she and Bloom are seeing things and is about to call Dr. Silberman when Stella transforms the phone into lettuce and a carrot. She then suggests that Bloom go to Alfea with her. Mike is reluctant to let her go to another realm. Knut begins tracking down Bloom with a troll and some ghouls. Bloom hasn't been able to use her powers since the fight and thinks she lost them, but Stella says someone with the amount of power that she has doesn't lose it. They go through a portal to the realm where Alfea is located. Alfea Castle is where fairies and pixies train to use magic. On the other side of the enchanted forest is Red Fountain, where the boys, known as specialists or heroes, train. Then there is the creepy Cloud Tower, the school for witches. As Bloom and Stella return to Bloom's house, the troll and ghouls break in. Stella transforms into her fairy form and fights the troll. Bloom distracts the ghouls, until Stella knocks Knut on top of them. Then the troll throws Stella through the window. Then, four Red Fountain heroes - Brandon, Prince Sky, Riven, and Timmy - appear and fight the troll, whom Timmy sends falling into a crevice by taking out his feet. Bloom shoots Knut in the back with a fireball, and Stella threatens to make him smell like he just took a bath, causing him to teleport away with the remaining ghouls. Stella introduces Bloom to the four heroes. The troll survives, but is captured by the specialists, who take him to Red Fountain. Bloom is going to Alfea. Mike says he wants to check the school out before she does, so Stella takes him and his wife Vanessa with her and Bloom when they go to Alfea. Trivia *When the ghouls have Stella pinned to the ground, her wings are missing. *When Mike thinks Bloom and Stella are seeing things, he tries to call Dr. Silberman. This is a reference to The Terminator, with the psychologist Peter Silberman. null null